


The New Life of Lucy Westenra

by RobberBaroness



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Aftermath, Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Ficlet, Fix-It, Gen, Trope Bingo Round 14, mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: In which Lucy recovered from her illness, and spoke of what happened- but only to the appropriate people.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	The New Life of Lucy Westenra

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope bing prompt "Happy ending"

To Arthur: “I feel as if I am alive again for the first time since this illness started. Oh, I hope it won’t interfere with any of our plans! To think that I could have missed my own wedding day. But as you’ve said, my dear, since the night you gave your blood, you have truly been my husband.”

To Jack: “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to look at a bulb of garlic again without wincing. Its medical properties obviously did work marvels, but I’ll always associate that smell with my sickroom. And the smell of ashes...that will bring up even more memories.”

To Quincey: “It feels dreadful to say, but I know you’ll understand me. When I saw Carfax Abbey on fire, I was the happiest I’d been in such a long time. And when I felt that constriction within my chest lifting, I knew he must be dead. Am I such a ghoul that I cannot feel pity for him?”

To Mina: “I wonder at times if he really is dead and gone. Can you kill a man made out of dreams? But I can eat and drink and walk about in the daylight, and I must remind myself of this every day.”

To Jonathan: “When Mina told me...I’m so sorry. I’ll listen, if you ever want to talk. It wasn’t the same, I didn’t have to live in a prison, but I think perhaps I might be able to understand, just a little.”

To Van Helsing: “Thank you.”


End file.
